ratchet_and_clank_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Artemis Zogg
'Artemis Zogg '''was a Markazian politician from planet Igliak as well as close friend of Max Apogee. After losing the presidential election of 5360 to Captain Qwark, Zogg took on the mantle of a dictator by hijacking the Helios Defense Network and re-purposing it for his own needs. Biography Early Life In his childhood, Zogg became friends with Max Apogee through a summer camp both had attended. Zogg looked highly on Apogee, citing him to be "one of those Markazians who could do anything he set his mind to" and that when he did, there was no stopping him. Before engaging in politics and after the disappearance of Apogee with Lombax Rebel Angela Cross, he took on the task of studying the fabled lombax secret, eventually revealing a powerful crystal capable of trans-dimensional travel known as the Surinox Shard. From there he became the Minister of Defense for the Polaris Defense Force. His ties with the Polaris Government granted him many friends in the universe, including the Solana Galaxy's President Phyronix. Project Helios and The Election Months before the election that costed him is sanity, Zogg began work reverse engineering the Dimensionator into the Helios Defense Network, a planet shifting artificial sun capable of saving entire systems from doom. Zogg entrusted Qwark to be a part of his campaign for presidency. However, just days before announcing his candedacy, Qwark took to the stage announcing that he would be running against Artemis for the seat of Galactic President. Having lost the election and his entire research department shut down by Qwark, he took his entire team of staff, member of the Panel of Interstellar Know-It-Alls Vorn Garblak, and the Helios Project into deep space. Missing Planets! Just a year after the election, as well as almost destruction of the universe, the search for Dr. Nefarious raged on in Polaris, while Ratchet and Clank remained on Veldin to take up the simple life once more. That was until President Qwark arrived to inform them that someone had been stealing planets from Three galaxies in total. Veldin was the next to be stolen, as the thief was revealed to be none other than Artemis Zogg, 'president' of the Artemis Galaxy. After failing to comply to Zogg's demands, he sent the duo to a life sentence onboard the Vartax Detention Facility headed by his former administrator Mr. Klink. For the next few months, Zogg would continue to steal planets and citizens, including Solana President Phyronix and sending them to work in Trillium mines on his new planets. Following the escape of Ratchet and Clank, Zogg's warship was attacked by Polaris Defense ships and the Solana Galactic Rangers in the hopes of stealing the Surinox Shard and geoshifting the stolen planets back to their intended places. Just before Ratchet and Clank stole the shard, he geoshifted Veldin into deep space away from the Helios core, causing it to freeze over. The two heroes stole the shard and escaped to Veldin, leaving Talwynn Apogee behind with Zogg. Chief Warmonger Garblak, having resented the dictator his idol had become, aided Talwynn's escape before General Glahm could shoot down the Warship. Just hours later, an escape pod from the ship crashed through the hull of the Apogee Space Station, Zogg now had Talwynn hostage and was using her as the bargaining chip for the Shard. After having chased his enemies into the panic room of the station, Zogg was sucked into a wormhole triggered by Clank firing a charge of negative energy at the shard. Lost in A2-66 Last anyone heard of Zogg he was trapped in Dimension A2-66 on a small chunk of rock drifting through the cosmos in a heated argument with Percival Tachyon over the superiority of their titles. ''Pending... Category:Kevin Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:A.Z. Files Category:Politicians Category:Male Characters